


Seeing Red

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cordelia Topping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Cordelia, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia is surprisingly kinky. Henry approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, silk blindfold_

For someone so reserved about showing her body, she's proving to be more adventurous than he'd have thought. He never imagined he'd be sitting on a surprisingly comfy chair, wrists tied above his head with a length of red silk covering his eyes.

"Hehe, it almost looks like I'm staring at blood." Cordelia giggles softly, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

"I want you to concentrate on what you're feeling," she whispers. "Not that I don't appreciate the way you admire my legs. But this time, no peeking until I say so." Her tone is sweet, teasing, loving. Certain guys don't know what they missed out on, he thinks, but oh well. More Cordelia for him!

He hears her kneel before him, feels her hands running up and down his chest...so soft! Even with so many calluses they feel like silk! He can't help laughing a little, her fingertips tickle him; the laugh becomes a moan when she squeezes a nipple between those fingertips. And then she bites him, just next to a scar along his ribcage.

She used to be so weirded out by those scars, too. The biting not so much, but the scars used to make her so angry. _That school had no right to do this to you._ Now, though, she seems mostly unfazed by them...perhaps charmed by them?

She kisses and bites a trail down to his stomach, he feels her breath against his almost painfully hard cock.

"So excited," she murmurs, brushing teasing fingertips against him. He yells out sharply, thanking his lucky stars he remembered a certain hex before she tied him up. Good thing, too, Cordelia doesn't waste any time. Her mouth engulfs him and he bucks his hips against the sweeps of her tongue, the suction of her lips.

"Cordelia...!" he laughs through a moan, shuddering, he's so close he can almost feel it...and then, she pulls away and before he can protest he feels a different sort of moisture against his tip. And then, her weight gently settling onto him.

At this point, she unties his hands; one grabs for her hip to keep her steady while another settles on a breast. No longer embarrassed, she lets him touch and play with them...they're not quite as sensitive as other parts of her, but she still makes such pretty noises when he does!

"You feel so good," she whispers as she lowers herself. Once he's inside her he begins to thrust, Cordelia moving with him.

"Hehe...my Cordelia..." He leans forward to kiss her breast, his hand moving up to caress her cheek and then her hair. So often he admires its bloody color, but he's never realized how _soft_ it is. She lets out a sharp little moan as he kisses and kisses her chest, her hand tangles in his hair as they move faster and faster, and soon he's coming into her with a muffled shout. He feels her climax around him not too long after.

She's the first to come down, slowly undoing the blindfold.

"Yay, now I can see! Just as lovely as always, Cordelia," he laughs. "But you know they say turnabout is fair play, right?"

"Oh...?" She smirks, pulling herself off of him. He stands, guides her to the bed and dangles the blindfold playfully.

"Now it's _your_ turn to see bloody red, nyahaha!" And she giggles as he ties the silk gently around her head. "Now just relax and feel..."

He trails kisses down her chest and her belly, pushes her legs up and out and soon her giggles become moans.


End file.
